The present disclosure relates to a signal control device and a signal control system.
Human tactile perception has been known to have nonlinear characteristics. In other words, a relationship between a force actually acting on a user and a force sensation sensed by the user when the user perceives the force actually acting on himself/herself is not a simple proportional relationship, but may follow an S-curve. Amemiya et al. have proposed a device generating a force sensation as a human perception by rotating a crank device with use of the nonlinear characteristics (e.g. Amemiya, T., Ando, H., and Maeda, T. Phantom-drawn: direction guidance using rapid and asymmetric acceleration weighted by nonlinearity of perception. In Proceedings of the 2005 international conference on Augmented tele-existence, ICAT '05 (2005), 201-208).